I Cry For You
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918
Summary: Slow Updating! Falling in love is hard, but falling in love with an older, much older man is worse. Especially when that man is your best friends brother! Join Arianna on her quest to find her true identity and falling in love!
1. Chapter 1

**RE-VAMPED!**

**A/N**

This is a Harry Potter Fanfic.

Please review!

I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns!

I'm not up to date on the Potter books so don't kill me if I get something wrong!

Chapter 1:

(ThirdPPOV)

3rd September 1978

Bellatrix Lestrange gave one last push and a beautiful baby girl was brought to the world. Meanwhile, a frantic Lucius Malfoy was pacing his study waiting for news on the new arrival. Just then a small timid house elf tip-toed into the room, "Master, Dobby has news."

"What is it?"

"Mistress Lestrange has given birth, master." He squeaked while twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes, to?"

"A girl, master."

"A-a g-girl?"

"Yes, master. But Mistress doesn't know what to call her."

"A-Arianna, Arianna Kristen."

"Dobby will tell her, sir." He squeaked, as he dis-apparated out of the study, with a _crack_.

At the same time, in St. Mungo's, a very confused Narcissa Malfoy was looking at the little Blonde girl, she reminded her of her husband. The little girl had his 'dyed' Blonde hair, Gray eyes and slim nose but she had the Black high cheek bones. She had her mothers curly hair, but nothing was Rodolphus.

She couldn't understand it, the little girl looked exactly like _her _husband, except the curly hair and cheek bones. Why didn't she look like Bella's husband?

Then it suddenly came to her, she was Lucius'. She swore to herself that she would not tell a soul. Just then Dobby apperated into the room, "Mistress Malfoy."

"What are you here for, elf?"

"I'm here to see Mistress Lestrange, mistress Malfoy."

"What for?"

"Master Malfoy gave me a name for the baby, mistress."

"L-Lucius?"

"Yes, mistress."

"And, pray tell, what is this name?"

"Arianna, mistress. Arianna Kristen."

"Okay, go tell Bella."

"Yes, mistress." He squeaked and dis-apperated with a _crack_.

In a small, brightly lit room a dark haired woman sat on her bed staring at the little girl in the crib. You could tell she was Lucius Malfoy's but she had her mothers curly hair and the typical black high cheek bones. 'I wonder how Cissy is taking this' wondered the dark haired women, who in fact was one Bellatrix Lestrange. The only reason this little girl was here was the fact that their Lord wanted more Death Eaters for the future and girls were more loyal so Bellatrix and Lucius were made to have a child. Lucius being the most trusted male Death Eater and Bellatrix being the most trusted female.

Bellatrix didn't want the girl, she never wanted children, that's why she was getting Cissy to take her to an orphanage. She didn't want her to grow up in this world, with Death Eaters, arranged marriages and Pureblood's. Hence, she hadn't gave her a name yet. She was making Lucius decide. As far as the Dark Lord knows, she has a miscarriage and needed rest.

This was the start of one, Arianna Kristen.

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Sorry for bad spelling and grammar.

Chapter 2:

(TPPOV)

15 years later

August 23rd 1993

Arianna sat at the large kitchen table with the other children, silently praying that someone would take her away from this hell hole. She wasn't hungry, she was anxious. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen and that something was going to change her life forever. Oh, how right she was but she had no need to know this.

"Oi, freak. The posts here, go and get it." Ordered Adrian, he's had it in for Arianna since she was old enough to talk.

"Okay, okay. I'm going."

On the way to the door she tripped over a shoe left near the bottom of the stairs, cussing she continued her journey. All the post seemed to be bills except one that was addressed to her.

_Arianna Kristen_

_4th Bedroom on the Right_

_3rd Floor_

_Homegate Orphanage, Surrey_

She flipped the letter over and saw a shield of some kind, it has a Lion, a Badger, a Snake and a Raven. .

How strange, she thought.

Even though she was confused, she tore open the letter, it read;

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_(Founder and leader of The Order of Phoenix, Order of Merlin first class, Chief warlock of Wizengamot, chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards.)_

_Dear, Ms. Arianna Kristen_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September 1st, we await your owl no later than August 31st._

_Included is a list of supplies you will need and uniform._

_We look forward to having you with us,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hogwarts? Witches? Wizards? Are they for real?

Later on that day Arianna was sat, on what you would call her bed but it was no more than a mattress, staring at the letter in confusion. 'Could this 'Hogwarts' be real', She thought.

No, it couldn't. It has to be Adrian playing a trick on her, although where would he get the brains from?

'Maybe Adrian has some brains after all, Hogwarts, really?' She thought 'What a stupid name.' Her thoughts were cut of by a shrill voice shouting from downstairs.

"ARIANNAAA…" Her matron called.

"YES, MATRON?" She yelled back.

"TEAS REAADYY…."

"COMIIING…"

**A/N:**

**So sorry that I've taken ages to upload and it's so short.**

**The next update, that I'm writing as I type, (Kinda), will be longer and by this week-end.**

**Please review? Please, please, please.**

**If you have any questions or ideas, PM me or put it in reviews,I will answer you all.**

**Thanks you to the two people who alerted this story and**_twilightlover212___**who REVIEWED.**

**Please review If I got 5 reviews by Sunday I will make it longer**


	3. Ordinary Girl

**A/N:**

**I have had no reviews and it is so upsetting that this is going to be my last update in a long time.**

**If you don't want me to leave this story hanging then please review.**

**Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar.**

**I haven't read the books over and over so this is basically from the film perspective.**

* * *

><p><span>Song for this chapter:<span>

Ordinary Girl – Hannah Montanna

_Uhoo oh yeah,_

___La da a da_

_Don't get me wrong,_  
><em>I love who I am<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be ungrateful<em>  
><em>It probably sounds strange<em>  
><em>I really love the role I play<em>  
><em>The songs I sing<em>  
><em>But with all the fame<em>  
><em>The things that seem so simple,<em>  
><em>suddenly, so far out of reach<em>  
><em>Wish that they could see that underneath...<em>  
><em>I'm just an ordinary girl!<em>

_Sometimes I'm lazy_  
><em>I get bored<em>  
><em>I get scared<em>  
><em>I feel ignored<em>  
><em>I feel happy, I get silly<em>  
><em>I choke on my own words<em>  
><em>I make wishes, I have Dreams<em>  
><em>And I still want to believe<em>  
><em>Anything can happen in this world,<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>(Like you, Like me)<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>(Like you, Like me)<em>

_How are you?_  
><em>Hello, Good-bye<em>  
><em>One day here, One day there<em>  
><em>And again it's time to go<em>  
><em>Miss popular always on the road<em>  
><em>Put my best foot forward<em>  
><em>Gotta get on with the show<em>  
><em>Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine<em>  
><em>Every where I arrive, I get high-5's<em>  
><em>They pay me larger than life<em>  
><em>(Yeaheaaaa)<em>  
><em>I'm just an ordinary girl!<em>

_Sometimes I'm lazy_  
><em>I get bored<em>  
><em>I get scared<em>  
><em>I feel ignored (Yeah)<em>  
><em>I feel happy, I get silly<em>  
><em>I choke on my own words<em>  
><em>I make wishes, I have Dreams<em>  
><em>And I still want to believe<em>  
><em>Anything can happen in this world,<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>

_So give it everything or nothin' at all_  
><em>Get back on your feet when<em>  
><em>You stumble and fall<em>  
><em>A little luck can go a long way<em>  
><em>So don't you worry about what people say<em>  
><em>Who knows when the wind may blow<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)<em>  
><em>I'm just an ordinary girl<em>

_Sometimes I'm lazy_  
><em>I get bored<em>  
><em>I get scared<em>  
><em>I feel ignored<em>  
><em>I feel happy, I get silly<em>  
><em>I choke on my own words<em>  
><em>I make wishes, I have Dreams<em>  
><em>And I still want to believe<em>  
><em>Anything can happen in this world,<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>(Like you, Like me)<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>(Like you, Like me)<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>(Mmmmm)<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>Like me, like you...<em>

* * *

><p><span>Arrianna Point of View: <span>

8 Day's Later.

31st August 1993.

1 Day till the Hogwarts Express leaves.

XxX

_(Dream)_

_I was in a dark room and there were three people there. Two men and one woman. The first man had straight blonde hair that looked bleached but was in fact natural, sickly pale skin and was perfectly slim. The second man was almost snake like, slits for a nose, bald and piercing red eyes. The women was a different person all together, she had long curly dark hair, pale skin and high cheek bones, she looked completely insane._

"_What do you mean you miscarried, Bella?" Snapped the snake like man. _

"_Exactly that my lord, I miscarried."_

"_But why? Everything was going fine!"_

"_My lord, may I-"_

"_YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TO ME LUCIUS MALFOY!"_

"_Never my lord."_

"_BUT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE NEXT ME!"_

_(End Dream)_

I woke up screaming, who were those people and why was I dreaming about them? I've never had this dream before. Who is this Bella person and Lucius, what kind of a name is that? Dismissing that thought I jumped out of bed and padded across the room to my chest of draws and picked out a nice red and white polka dot dress (Link on profile).

I then proceeded to walk across the room and get my pair of red ballet flats and red/white polka dot head band. I walked quickly towards the door, opened it and skipped down the hall. I turned right and internally jumped for joy, no one in the bath room! Score! I jumped in the shower and lapped up the hotness of the water.

* * *

><p>It was noon and I was sitting in the kitchen with a couple of other children when the knock came, the knock that would change my life. Since no one else was getting up to get it I thought I might as well. I stretched as I got up and moved forward on my way to the door when Matron Gina came up behind me, "I wonder who that is Arianna, we're not expecting anyone."<p>

"I don't know matron, shall I get it?"

"It could be anyone sweetie, we'll both get it. Come along."

As we approached the door the knocking became louder, obviously the 'knocker' thought we couldn't here. "We're coming," Matron shouted. She opened the door and a tall man stood there. He was about 6"5', he looked very tiered and had very scruffy clothing on. His face had a few scares but other than that he was very handsome and had a polite smile on his face.

Matron was the one to break the silence, "Hello, my name is Matron Gina. Welcome to Homegate Orphanage."

"Hello Matron, my name is Remus Lupin."

"Hello, Are you here to see anyone?"

"Yes, I am. I'm looking for Arianna Kristen."

"Ahhh…well you are in luck, she's right here."

Professor Lupin turned his gaze from Matron to me, it was almost as if he was judging me. Matron made a gesture for him to come in, "Lets go to my office."

Once we got inside Matrons office we all sat down, Professor Lupin turned to me., "Miss. Kristen, I am from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. It came to the headmasters attention when you did not reply to his letter."

Hogwarts? This man was from Hogwarts? This definitely isn't a joke from Adrian. He wouldn't go this far. Well I did say, well thought, that if it was real then someone would come and get me. I wonder what Defence Against the Dark Arts is? I was broke out of my thoughts by Matron.

"Hogwarts? Witchcraft? Wizardary? Are you feeling quite all right, sir?"

"Yes I am, Matron."

I took this as my moment to speak up, "I don't believe you."

"Well of course you wouldn't, you need proof, am I correct?"

"Yes, prove it."

"Very well."

That's when he took some sort of stick out of his pocket; it wasn't until further inspection I saw that it was a wand. He flicked it and same some kind of words, 'Wingard Levi' or something. I turned to where he was pointing his 'wand' and saw a book flying in the air, flying. ACTUAL FLYING! That's when I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aha, so there you go. The third chapter. Sorry for the cliffie but hey-ho :)**

**Hope you liked. Please review :) (a) **

**It means a lot :)**

**Thanks for everyone who added me to their favourites Means a lot :)**

**Guys, you can reach me here;**

.com/EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918

.com/pages/The-Vampire-Diaries-Fan-Made-Fan-Page/177170852368589

/#!/Chelseaaamalfoy

**And if you add me, I might just accept you on Facebook;**

.1?ref=tn_tnmn

**This is my YouTube channel;**

.com/user/MalfoyxLyricsx?feature=mhee

**Come talk to me guys **

**And _twilightlover212 _hope you liked what I did with your favourite professor ;) **


End file.
